The Hunting Trip
by undertaker99999
Summary: Demyx, Axel, Xenmas, Xigbar and Saix, all go on a hunting trip. which all leads down to, don't mess with Demyx. Period. Demyx/Axel and slight Demyx/Xigbar


**Alright, this is my first KH fic after playing it for a few months. This plot was very, very, VERY remotely inspired by Demyx time. This will also be my first time writing a guyXguy story, so its a bit new to me. Oh yeah, This is in Demyx's POV and he will be OOC.**

**Well, here goes!**

* * *

I sat down in the middle of the Organization's living room sitting down and watching TV. It was a History Channel special on the history of music "Wow, from Bach to Elvis in just an hour, wonder what they'll show next?" I walked out into the kitchen to get some drinks and popcorn as the commercials started. First off, I'm without my cloak, so is every one else in the Organization. We just dress casually and then throw on our cloaks when enemies visit or when we're going on a mission. Personally I'm in my skinny jeans and Owl City shirt, lets not forget the purple converse and belt.

But, when I came back, Xigbar has stolen the whole couch and changed the channel to some stupid gun show! What an overly macho prick! "What the Hell?"

He just looked up and said "move your feet loose your seat, its the most basic man law"

"At least record it for me!"

"Ummm, no"

"why?

"I don't wanna"

What I did next surprised even me, I took out m sitar and tried to drown the bitch, in the process ruining the couch. And the remote. And the TV. And the whole living room. Whoopsie!

Xigbar unfortunately warped away, and when he came back he was laughing in my face...WITH MY JOURNAL! Stupid prick...

"Hey! Put that down!" I yelled, trying to jump up and catch him, but every time he just warped away. The last time he did, he brought Xenmas with him.

"Demyx..." He growled, he's the only one who always wears his cloak.

"S-superior!" I gasped...he scares the shit outta me!

"Don't worry Demyx, I have some respect for you now that you finally stood up for yourself." He smiled "I want you to go on mine and Xigbar's next hunting trip. It's tomorrow. Saïx and Axel are coming as well, wear your Cloak. Its considered a mission."

He opened a portal back to his office and walked through, to do God knows what. Ha, what'd be funny was if he listened to songs like "Its raining men" in his downtime. Then I found my self imagining Xenmas singing and dancing with "Its raining men" in the background. Wearing a thong(at that very moment, a thousand fan girls just came.)

"Hey Demyx" Xigbar said "The Freeshooter's gotcha if you need to learn how to shoot.

"Umm, thanks" I said before walking out to my room. Wait...I forgot something...MY JOURNAL! I ran after Xigbar as fast as I could, but his control over space is kinda cheating. He just kept taunting me and eventually out of frustration I just, well... broke down and cried. I tucked my knees to my chest and put my head on my knees _"That has everything in it...my secrets... my dreams...my feelings for...someone... and Xigbar just stole it all!" _I looked across the hall and saw him standing there, smiling.

"Here" he said. "Don't worry, I didn't read much... only that thing about, well 'you know who"

I felt the tears come back to my eyes. I walked up to him and snatched my journal and ran back to my room. I jumped down on my bed and cried into my pillow. I don't know how long I stayed there but when I looked up again, it was dark out. Then again its always dark in The World That Never Was. I sat there a bit longer and just looked out the window, crying a bit more.

A dark portal opened, reveling Axel, carrying two bars of sea-salt ice cream and wearing a smile, until he saw me sad "hey, what's wrong?"

I didn't say anything but "Xigbar"

He grabbed a tissue and put the ice cream on it. He was silent when he sat down next to me and held me tight. I tucked my head into his neck and cried hard. It wasn't long before he whispered "Hey, you want your ice cream?"

I laughed, hard. He always knew how to make me happy. Sometimes I think he doesn't realize it. He gave me mine and I took it gladly. We talked about our day, he had to go take care of some Heartless that decided to get to far into our territory.

"All you did today was watch music documentaries?" Axel asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Heh, yeah" I smiled, and blushed.

"Demyx, are you blushing?"

"No" I coyly smiled and covered my face

"You know Dem" I love that nickname "your kinda cute when you blush:

I laughed out loud and blushed more "...really?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" I said as I went to hug him.

We sat and looked into each others eyes for awhile. Okay, confession time, I'm gay. Shocked? No? Screw you! Anyways, I've been friends with Axel (and Xigbar...kinda) since I joined the Organization. And recently I've begun to grow feelings for him and have been writing about it in my journal for a few months now. And, now...I think he might share those feelings.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek "Anytime" Okay now I'm sure he shares them!

"Sorry, but I gotta go to bed now Dem"

"No! please stay!" I pouted, tears brimming my eyes.

He smiled, "Okay, okay." Damn I'm a good actor

He pulled off his cloak and crawled into bed with me. Lets not forget he's shirtless!

Before I fell asleep I ran my hand down his rock hard chest and abs. "Wow..."

He just laughed tiredly. _"I love you"_ I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up that morning to see Axel getting dressed in some camouflage pants, steel toe boots and a camouflage jacket. "C'mon, get ready, we gotta leave soon." He tossed the same outfit onto my bed before walking out, probably to go to his own room.

I changed into the outfit, "Damn this is uncomfortable..." I muttered before walking out to the gray room.

In there was Xenmas, Saïx, Axel and Xigbar, all in the same outfit as me, talking about...man stuff I guess.

"All ready every one?" Xigbar asked, throwing one of his arrow guns over his shoulder.

"Yes" Xenmas said

"Hell yeah!" Axel yelled

"Yes" Saïx boringly announced

"...I guess so" I muttered

Xigbar then opened a dark door big enough for all of us to fit through. When we got to the other side I saw a huge beautiful forest, lush greens and bright pinks all separated by the clearest blue river I've ever seen. Then Xiggy placed a whole bunch of his different arrow guns on the ground.

"All right boys, get your partners and grab a gun, I'm goin' solo" Xigbar said before teleported away and hanging upside down over some tree.

I grabbed what looked like a toned down version of Xigbar's sniper and Axel got the same, Xenmas grabbed the biggest gun he could find and Saïx got the second biggest before they leaped through the trees to there own shooting point.

"Well Demy, lets get going, I got a sniping tower set up two clicks at 9 '0' Clock." Axel said.

I was really confused "...huh?"

"Haha! I'm kidding with you, I have no idea what that means either." He grabbed my hand "C'mon, this way"

I blushed at his contact but let him lightly drag me along. "So, how long have you guys been going on this trip?"

"Third time, I got invited the first time because I put Vexen in his place, Xenmas appreciated that and so I went on the trip."

"Wow"

"Yep, funnest thing in the world"

"yeah.." I halfheartedly said, I really didn't agree.

We stopped walking and he let go of my hand, I felt cold from the lost contact so I looked up, he was half way up a wooden ladder. "C'mon!" he laughed

I smiled wide and climbed up the ladder. When I got up there I was amazed, the most beautiful colors in the world all coming into fruition. "Its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." Other than Axel of coarse.

"Yeah, its pretty amazing isn't it." Axel said as a statement. "Here get a closer look" He tossed me a pair of binoculars.

When I looked through I saw the cutest little deer ever! "Look! Its Bambi!" As soon as I said it, The tip of Xigbar's gun pointed through a spacial rift and shot one of his crystal things right through the poor things head. "*GASP* YOU SHOT BAMBI!" I yelled as loud as I could, and I know it was loud because every bird in the forest flew off to the distance.

All of the hunting crew ran over to the kill, save me and Axel, Saïx looked impressed and Xenmas was patting Xigbar on the back. I jumped down from the sniper tower and summoned my Sitar and cloak. I strummed a few chords towards Xigbar, sending torrent after torrent on him as I rode the waves. When I got to the deer I stopped.

"You bastard! Why'd you kill him?" I yelled at Xigbar, who now had a look of pure shock on his face. As did Xenmas, Saïx and Axel.

"Well Demyx, its called hunting for a reason..." Saïx explained slowly and calmly.

"Isn't it catch and release?" I asked, still clutching my favorite instrument.

"Why the fuck do ya think I gave you a gun?" Xigbar countered.

"Shut up!" I threw more water at him.

"Demyx, C'mon! Calm down!" Axel said, Finally catching up to me. "Its not that big a deal!"

"Not that big a deal? NOT THAT BIG A DEAL?" I was fuming at that point "You saw how cute that deer was! He looked just like Bambi!"

"Demyx, calm down" Xenmas said, monotone as always.

"Fuck you!" I yelled, before immediately realizing who I said that to "I...am so...sorry!"

* * *

"Demyx, get back to the castle." oh my gosh, he finally showed emotion...

Well, I'm just sitting here...ABOUT TO DIE!

No one,_no one! _Pisses off Xenmas and lives to tell about it. Well, except Sora. And Riku. And Goofy. And the duck...seriously, the _duck. _Oh and Roxas! Hmm... looking at the odds. I have a pretty good chance of survival!

"Demyx! get in here!" doesn't change the fact that I just pissed my self in fear.

I walked into Xenmas' office and saw Xigbar in the corner looking pissed of as all hell. I couldn't help but laugh after he teleported out of the room. "I would like to thank you Demyx" Xenmas said "After being in this organization for 15 years, Xigbar has never gone 5 minutes without being a cocky asshole(well he _is _awesome!) and after your little stunt today, he finally learned some humility."

I felt humbled, at the same time as guilty "well, thanks I guess sir"

"You guess?"

"Well, sir, after 15 years, he does deserve some respect from me, as I've only been here for 5. I feel-"

"Demyx, you have no heart you can't feel"

"Well, maybe I'm special" I put my hands on my hips.

"Don't make me hit you Demyx."

"Yes sir..."

"You're dismissed"

As I left Xenmas' office, I saw Xigbar standing there, guns drawn I remembered that when I first came here, he was the only one there for me "I'm sorry" I sobbed as I fell into his arms

I couldn't see his face, but by the way his body reacted, he was shocked. Very shocked "It's alright little guy"

I looked back up at him and smiled "is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I even got you a present" he reached into a spacial rift and pulled out...Bambi's stuffed head. Lets just say that it would take _another _month for the hall way to fully dry out.

* * *

**Hmm, it seems every time I try to write a comedy it turns dramatic, but I saved this one. Tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
